


During Meetings

by FacetiousFanboy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FacetiousFanboy/pseuds/FacetiousFanboy
Summary: While the Diamond's are in a meeting Jasper and the Pearls get to know each other a little better.





	During Meetings

Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond were having one of their usual meetings with each other, however this was one meeting which was only to be held between them and nobody else. So their servants were left to wait until they finished their business. Now Blue and Yellow pearl were both quite used to this type of treatment but the new Jasper which Yellow Diamond had brought along was not. The three gems were left in a waiting room which had plenty of surfaces to sit or lay upon, but Jasper had chosen to sit by herself as opposed to sitting with the two pearls. The quartz soldier was uncertain of what she was supposed to do with herself. 

Blue Pearl smiled just a bit and leaned over to Yellow, whispering in her ear. Yellow Pearl blushed lightly and looked to Blue before looking over at Jasper. She sat there, looking at the quartz for a moment before looking back to Blue and whispering something back. Blue nodded and cleared her throat, causing the quartz soldier to look up at her. She looked uneasy but she pretended everything was fine as she sat up straight.

“Is something the matter miss?” While she did serve Yellow Diamond directly she was also supposed to take orders from any gem above her standing, including the two pearls she was currently sharing a room with. 

Blue nudged Yellow with her elbow and smiled innocently. Yellow stood and walked over to Jasper, sitting down on her left side. “Jasper, you’ve been serving Yellow for a little while now, but you’ve never been to one of these meetings before.” 

Jasper looked at her with a confused expression and shook her head. “Um, no, this is the first of these meetings I’ve been to miss.” 

Blue moved over and sat on Jasper’s right side, scooting up close to her. “Then you’re not aware of what we do during these meetings, what we do together.” At the word together she ran her hand up Jasper’s back, causing the quartz to stiffen and blush darkly. She looked at Blue Pearl, about to ask her what she was doing when Yellow Pearl reached over and ran a hand up her thigh, causing her to shudder and let out a soft moan. She slapped a hand over her mouth, embarrassed at the sound she had just made. 

Yellow smirked up at her. “Now we normally do this by ourselves but since my diamond decided to bring you along, well…” She laid a kiss on Jasper’s bicep. “We thought you might be interested.” 

Blue got her attention next by moving her hand down and pinching Jasper’s behind, causing the gem to yelp and look at her. “We’re very open to these kinds of things.” She smirked and rubbed her other hand over Jasper’s arm. “What do you say?” 

Jasper honestly wasn’t certain what to say. She had never been with a pearl before, much less two, and they were offering her a chance with both of them. She swallowed and looked between them, feeling a tingling sensation wherever their hands touched. She moved her arms to wrap around both of them and grabbed at their sides. “I think that this sounds very exciting.” She smirked a bit and rubbed the pearl’s sides. 

Blue grabbed her hand and tutted softly. “I don’t recall giving you permission to touch us. Do you recall giving her permission Pearl?” 

Yellow shook her head, a devilish smirk decorating her features as she lifted Jasper’s hand from her side. “Why no, I don’t believe I do Pearl.” 

Blue reached a hand up to her gem, which began to glow softly, and pulled out an item from the storage space within it. The item she pulled out was some rope, specially made rope that could be used to hold just about anything. Before Jasper could react she had tied a nice knot around Jasper’s hand and, with the help of Yellow, pulled both hands behind her back and tied them together. 

The two pearls started running their hands over Jasper’s body next, squeezing her muscles and playing with her. Yellow leaned up and kissed her cheek, pulling at her clothes. Blue did the same, rubbing a hand up Jasper’s inner thigh and teasing the growing bulge between her legs. 

“Phase your clothes off please, we’d like to see you properly.” Blue stated, grabbing at the bulge in Jasper’s pants. 

Jasper let out soft moans, her body shivered under all the attention she was receiving. She nodded. “Y-yes miss, just give me a moment, I need to concentrate.” The two left her for a moment, watching her intently. Jasper took a shaky breath and concentrated, a moment later her clothing phased away and she sat there with her body exposed to the two gems. Her engorged member stood erect between her legs and a fine sheen of sweat was covering her body. The stripes decorating her skin stood out particularly. 

Yellow hummed softly and got up, standing before Jasper. “You’re very impressive I must say.” She phased off her own clothes, revealing a slim figure with small breasts. She smirked and climbed onto Jasper’s lap, scooting right up until Jasper’s cock was rubbing against her stomach. She started grinding against it, licking her lips as she looked up at Jasper. “How would you like to put this inside of me?” she reached down and grabbed her cock, rubbing her as she grinded against it. 

Jasper moaned and bit her lip, closing her eyes as she grinded back. “I would like that very much.” She was so focused on the pearl in her lap that she had forgotten about the other one who was sitting beside her on the bench. She was conveniently reminded when that pearl suddenly embraced her and wrapped a hand around her member as well. The two pearls moved their hands in unison, pumping the engorged cock at a steady rhythm. 

“And what am I supposed to do while my partner is riding this monster?” She asked, smirking as she leaned up close to Jasper’s ear. “I want to have some fun too you know.” She moved her hand a little faster, Yellow followed. “So why don’t you lay down and we’ll see how that mouth of yours is too?” 

Jasper moaned and nodded. “Y-yes miss!” She was willing to do anything the two of them wanted if it guaranteed her that she would get some relief. 

Blue quickly moved her and pushed her down until she was laying on the bench. Yellow continued to grind against her cock, rubbing her dripping pussy along its length once Jasper was on her back. Blue straddled Jasper’s stomach, rubbing her hands over the soldier’s breasts. 

“You are very beautiful Jasper.” She leaned down and kissed up her neck and chin. “I like you.” She pressed her lips to Jasper’s and kissed her hungrily, her fingers became tangled in Jasper’s wild mane as they kissed. Jasper returned the kiss with a passion, slipping her tongue into the blue gem’s mouth and sucking on her lips. She continued to moan from the treatment Yellow was giving her and bucked her hips now, begging for the other to mount her. 

Yellow stopped moving and positioned herself over Jasper’s member. “Blue, help me out here would you? It’s quite big.” 

Blue reluctantly pulled from her kiss and smiled at Jasper. She poked Jasper’s gem. “Don’t go anywhere, I’ll be right back.” She slid off of the large gem and stood beside her, moving down to her partner who was waiting patiently for her. Blue seized a hold of Jasper’s cock and rubbed a hand up Yellow’s back. “Slowly now my dear.” She instructed. 

Yellow Pearl locked her gaze with Jasper and smiled as she slowly lowered herself down. She moaned softly as she took the head then eased herself further down, taking in more and more of her shaft. She panted and had to stop once or twice before continuing.

Blue continued to rub her back soothingly. “You’re taking it so well, just a little more.” She reached a hand up and began to play with Yellow’s breasts once the other had sunk down far enough that she no longer needed a hand to hold the shaft steady. 

Yellow moaned and arched her back as she took the last few inches. Once she had finally taken it all she panted and put her hands on Jasper’s stomach. Her eyes looked into Jasper’s again, now clouded over with lust. 

Blue leaned in close, teasing Yellow’s nipples and kissing her cheek. “That’s my girl.” She turned her head and gave her a proper kiss, one with lots of tongue and pulling of hair, just as she had done with Jasper. She pulled from the kiss after a moment, a string of saliva following her. She broke the string by licking her lips and smiled. “Enjoy the ride my dear.” She sauntered back up to Jasper’s head, reaching a hand up and slowly running her fingers through the Quartz’ hair. She smiled down at Jasper. “Are you sure you can handle the both of us at the same time?” She asked, hiding her concern for the gem behind a confident smirk. 

Jasper nodded her head. “Y-yeah, I’ve taken on more than one partner before.” She said confidently, smiling at Blue. 

Blue chuckled softly and leaned down, kissing the top of her gem. “Good, because we like to share.” She phased away her outfit and then quickly climbed onto Jasper’s shoulders and positioned herself over her mouth. “I don’t mind if you bite a little, just be careful that you don’t do it too hard.” She smirked at Jasper. 

Yellow bucked her hips, causing Jasper to moan and buck up in return. She began to lean her head back when Blue grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled her mouth back into its proper position. “Oh no you don’t.” She placed herself over Jasper’s mouth. “Get to work.” 

Jasper looked up at her and then went to work. She eagerly moved her tongue and began licking along Blue Pearl’s labia. She moaned as Yellow moved her hips and bucked her own in response. She began slurping, pressing her lips to the body of the gem above her and pushing her tongue past her folds. 

Blue moaned and gripped her hair. “Oh~! Y-yes! Just like that!” She started grinding her hips, using Jasper’s gem to bring herself some delicious friction as she rode her tongue. 

Yellow moaned and moved her hips faster, riding Jasper. She lifted herself and slid back down quickly. “Move faster!” She reached forward, putting her hands on Jasper’s breasts and rubbing them, trying to get her riled up. 

Jasper moaned more and bucked harder, moving as fast as this position would allow her. She continued to eat out the gem above her, sucking at her lower lips with increased fervor. Blue couldn’t get enough of it. She continued to pull at her hair and buck her hips, desperate for her release. 

“So good.” She pushed some stray hairs from Jasper’s face. “I’m close, let me see your beautiful eyes.”

Jasper looked at her and moaned more, thrusting hard into Yellow and moving her mouth to suck on her clit. She was getting close herself but she was trying her best to focus on the two gems atop her, wanting to bring them pleasure. 

Blue moaned and gripped on Jasper’s head as she came, gushing across her face. She held still, trying to calm herself down while she descended from her high. 

Yellow moved her hips faster. “Come on, I’m almost there! Just a little more!” She let out a moan as she finally got the other to rub against a spot inside of her that made her see stars. She quickly came undone, moving her hips fervently and reaching her peak a few moments later, gripping onto Jasper’s body as she rode her high. 

Jasper bucked her hips in time with Yellow and came hard, filling the gem riding her with her seed. She bucked her hips a few more times and tried to recover from the exertion she had just experienced. 

Blue climbed off of Jasper and kissed her sweetly. 

Jasper moved her lips in response but was still recovering and could hardly give a proper kiss. Once blue pulled away she looked at her and smiled a bit. “So what did you think?” 

Blue Pearl smiled and patted Jasper’s head. “Very good. But giving it is only part of lovemaking.” 

Yellow lifted her hips until Jasper’s member slipped out, then she slowly lowered herself back down and laid across Jasper’s broad chest. “She’s right. You’re certainly good at giving.” She kissed across Jasper’s breasts tenderly. “But are you able to take it as well?” 

Blue smirked and focused. A moment later a rather large member grew between her legs. She reached a hand down and rubbed it, helping it to get hard. “So what do you say Jasper?” 

Jasper looked over at the member Blue Pearl was now sporting and blushed. She nodded. “I can take anything you can give me miss.” She was confidant and wasn’t about to be shown up by two pearls. 

Yellow sat up and made her own member. “Sounds like you’re eager.” She reached a hand down and wrapped it around Jasper’s cock. “Get rid of this.” 

Jasper focused and shapeshifted her member away. The two pearls helped her to sit back up and untied her hands. Blue looked to Yellow. “Would you like the front?” 

Yellow smiled. “Yes I think so.” She moved up close to Jasper. “I am becoming quite fond of it.” She stood on her tiptoes and pulled Jasper down into another passionate kiss, causing the Quartz to grab at her hair and back, pulling the smaller gem against her chest. 

While this happened Blue moved up behind Jasper and hugged her from behind. She began kissing across the wide expanse of her back and rubbing her hands down her stomach. 

Jasper moaned softly into Yellow Pearl’s mouth and continued to rub her hands over her body. She pulled from the kiss once Yellow reached a hand up and began teasing her sex, causing her to let out little moans and sighs of pleasure. 

The two pearls moved her over to one of the benches. Yellow climbed on first and laid down on her back. Jasper climbed on top of her and smiled down at her as she quickly inserted her partner’s engorged member into her cunt. She held still once it was in. 

Blue climbed on and pressed herself into Jasper from behind, easing herself into the soldier slowly. She laid gentle kisses across her shoulders as she did. “You’re taking it so well. Have you done this before?” She asked, rubbing her hands over the quartz’ large form. 

Jasper moaned softly and leaned forward a bit to make it easier for Blue to enter her. “I used to live in the barracks with soldiers. We all got quite close.” She stated, moaned again as Blue Pearl filled her completely. 

Yellow bucked up, causing Jasper to moaned and buck her hips. 

“Y-yes~!” Jasper moaned out and looked down at the gem below her. She was blushing. Yellow looked so beautiful and she felt so incredible. 

Yellow smiled up at her and put her hands on Jasper’s hips. Yellow started thrusting at a regular pace, moaning as she filled the gem above her. 

Blue began moving as well, going slow so she didn’t hurt Jasper. She wrapped her arms around Jasper’s body and grabbed at her stomach. “Oh my diamonds!” She moved a little faster and soon matched the pace that Yellow Pearl was setting. 

Jasper arched her back and did her best to move her hips in response to the two but it was difficult, the two were so much stronger than they looked and they had such a good hold on her. She moaned out desperately. “B-Blue Pearl! Yellow!” She held herself up, barely able to keep herself straight with the two filling her so well. 

Blue and Yellow Pearl increased their pace, holding onto Jasper as they moved faster and faster, their moans growing and melding together into a song of passion. Jasper couldn’t help but to join them, losing herself. It took her only a few moments to reach her orgasm, her entire body shook as she clenched around the two organs filling her. The other two joined her, each filling her with their seed as they reached their own ends. 

Once they were all finished they just held still, basking in the afterglow and trying not fall over. Blue Pearl was the first to move, taking herself out from Jasper and phasing away the phallus as she sat back on the bench. Jasper followed, carefully removing herself from off of Yellow Pearl and stepping off of the bench. She sat down, leaning back against it. Yellow Pearl quickly got off of the bench and sat beside Jasper, curling up against her new lover. 

Blue smiled and joined them, sitting on the other side of Jasper and cuddling into her as well. She had greatly enjoyed that and wanted nothing more than to rest, connected to her two lovers and basking in the afterglow of what they had done. She closed her eyes and relaxed, just enjoying the moment, until Jasper reached over and pushed her hair away from her face. 

“You have such beautiful eyes.” Jasper stated, smiling softly. 

Blue Pearl blushed darkly and hid her face in Jasper’s hair. Jasper only rubbed her back tenderly, smiling a bit and then humming. 

Yellow Pearl smiled. “Don’t worry about it, she’s quite shy.” She kissed Jasper’s cheek. “Thank you for that.” She suddenly thought of something. “We had better get ourselves cleaned up and redressed before the diamonds return.” 

The other two both went wide eyed and nodded. The pearls produced towels from within their gems and rapidly worked to clean up themselves and Jasper. They all phased on outfits and made sure they were presentable next before sitting down and being quiet. 

A little while later the diamond’s returned to the room and collected their gems. Yellow Diamond took Jasper and Yellow Pearl with her back to her ship while Blue Diamond walked with her pearl to her palanquin. They entered and after Blue Diamond had taken a seat on her throne she lifted her little pearl up and had her sit beside her on the throne. 

“So tell me my Pearl, did you and Jasper get along?” Blue Diamond inquired. She did care just a little. 

Blue Pearl had trained herself not to show emotion to her diamond after so many years so she simply nodded. “Yes my Diamond, she was very friendly. I look forward to seeing her again at the next meeting.” 

Blue Diamond nodded. “Of course.” She set the pearl back at her feet. “Come, let us return to my court before Yellow shouts at me again. The palanquin quickly made its way to the ship and they left, heading for Blue Diamond’s court. 

As they travelled Blue Pearl couldn’t help but think back to Jasper, moaning for her, looking at her, calling her beautiful. She involuntarily blushed and had to calm herself a few times. She hoped she would see the quartz again. For when she did she would do everything to make Jasper call her beautiful again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little story inspired by some people in a discord I'm in. 
> 
> Requests are open for fanfiction you'd like to see, just leave a comment below. Thanks for reading and have a pleasant day!


End file.
